That Tragic Love Story
by maskedgirl16
Summary: When Sakura Kinomoto titled "Sweet Cinderella" met the perverted-pain-in-the-butt, schoolmate, and claiming to be "Romeo", composer named Shaoran Li, her world is turning upside down as she slowly drowning into 'THAT' guys illusions. Determine to avoid the beginning of the sweet, dangerous and twisted love to bloom between them, Shaoran have to leave before Eriol Hiiragizawa her...
1. Chapter 1

When Sakura Kinomoto titled "Sweet Cinderella" met the perverted-pain-in-the-butt, schoolmate, and claiming to be "Romeo", composer named Shaoran Li, her world is turning upside down as she slowly drowning into 'THAT' guys illusions. Determine to avoid the beginning of the sweet, dangerous and twisted love to bloom between them, Shaoran have to leave before Eriol Hiiragizawa her Fiancee starts noticing how dangerous her situation is. Recklessly lured in by his trap called "LUST".

-  
>Hey Everyone!\(^o^)*wave2x*  
>This will be my my first Fanfic about SxS and ExT!I'll go with a very random storyline so please bare with me!^o^)v*yey!*<br>I hope everyone will enjoy, appreciate my fanfic story*bows*

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
><strong>Warning:<strong>Too many corrections and wrong grammars

Enjoy and feel the thrill of a tragic story!hehehehehe!~3(b+w+)b

**-  
>Listen ok?<strong>

Giving me a little Keroberus keychain which I gladly accepted.

**No matter what happens…hold on to it. Even if THEY won't allow it, even if the WHOLE WORLD is against it…**

**I'll look for you. After that, let's get married when time comes… ok?**

**It's a promise, ok?**

He holds out his pinky finger, giving me a reassuring look.

**Until then, wait for me…ok?**

Then he flashed a cheerful and comforting smile.

We promised. Back then, were just children promising things that to any adults eye is nothing but child's play. But we're serious. Both of us are aware of how we felt that night. Its dark, no noise can't be heard except ours, a special place which owned by us that night. He and I are aware what feeling was it.

It was Love. He was my first love…and I was his'.

-  
>Sakura's POV<p>

Time passed by, the words of that boy keeps on echoing in my mind. I was unable to recall that boy's face. That reminds me.

**"Who is he again?**"

I lazily leaned on my desk staring at the *kerokeychain that boy gave me. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. Shoving my face to the desk

_Of Course!How could I possibly know that he's name when that happen a looooong time ago?And I was seven at that time!_

*SHHHHRK!(I know it sound stupid!xD so please bare with it)the sliding door opened.

"Sakura! Are you still here?"Rika Sasaki one of my classmates suddenly entered the classroom and called my attention.

"Rika! why are you still here?"I stood up and hid the keychain on my pocket and smiled.

_They must never know I still had it. _I thought as giving Rika one of my sweetest smiles.

"Hmn? What are you doing?"She tilted her head with curiosity.

"Nothing. Hey wanna go home together?"

"Ah!"she clapped her hand "It'll be an honor!"

I grabbed my bag and head out with Rika. Things have changed after that night. He and I are walking with separate ways now. I don't know where that boy now is and probably I'll never see him again. Probably he already had forgotten it like how it was for me.

Such childish promise doesn't exist in an adult world.

"Ah! That's right Sakura, Eriol was looking for you just now…He said that if ever I find you I'll tell you to go home ahead."Rika told me with sparkles on her eyes "He really is soo sweet as always! no one couldn't deny you two are the best couple in Seirin High!"

I blushed."Your exaggerating too much! be-besides ,he already texted me about the meeting!"I showed the text message:

*  
>From: Eriol_kun<p>

Yo! Sakura, I'm having a meeting this afternoon. I'm sorry if I can't walk with you today. I promise, I'll make up to you.

.

.  
>Iloveyou.<p>

*  
>Of course I didn't let her show the 'iloveyou' part.*blush*<p>

"riggghhhhtt"she gave me a smug face.

Speaking of which, I'm already dating a guy, his name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's the student council president so he's busy.^^ It's been two years when we started dating. Although He's always busy, but he always finds time for me. So I don't care if that kid shows up.

"He's busy today, asual…" I frowned

"Well the Spring banquet is coming up. As the Student council President, your boyfriend its fate!"

"I can't deny that.."

The Spring banquet huh? It's a long time tradition of the school, its celebrated to welcome the spring and admire the cherry blossoms, also a time for new love….as they say.

Speaking of love, Eriol confessed to me that day.^/^ I still remembered his cute face when he blushed like a tomato. But, I wondered if he's ok now.

"What's this? Are you worried about the Prez?"

"Well he's been cooped up in the council room, but he's ok I guess. I mean Tomoyo's with him. She's always and she's reliable. So He doesn't need me."

"That's right, you guys are childhood friends."Rika realized. "what happened to the three of you, the 4 of us have been classmates since grade school. Tomoyo and you are so close like sisters. What happened in junior high?"

"I don't know either. She stopped talking at me when were 7th grade."

Tomoyo Daidouji, now Eriol's vice-president she's always at Eriol's side and Eriol seems to trust her and so does I, but I admit. I missed Tomoyo so much. She's my bestfriend. Back then she's just acting weird, then she's acting cold towards me. She never bother to talk or hang out with me. Things got complicated and got messed up to the point of no turning back.

Rika and I kept on walking until we spotted a new music store. Rika and I love music so we decided to enter the store all we can say is

"WOOOOWWWW"Rika and I were amazed.

"I'll go there!"Rika pointed at the pop section of the store.

"Sure! I'll head this way." pointing the other side.

I kinda admit there's a lot of albums on the racks. _Paramore_, The cab, _The flyaway_, and other well-known western bands. But one album caught my eye.

**_MIRISHIRA_**

I picked up the album. For a catchy thing to have an odd name, the composer must me weird. I looked around. No one would care if I listen to this.. right? I opened the album and played it on a displayed music player which has a headphone attached to it. I looked at the back of the album. It says nothing about the composer, just 'Romeo'. I stared at it….. what kind of composer name is that? How weird…

Well enough with the weird composer! =_= let's play it!

_Setting all the words and feelings for you free from me tonight_

_I'll let them go, but I just know they never were really mine~~~__  
><em>  
>Suddenly all I can say is….. wow! I've never heard a song like this before! My jaw dropped ,I was lest left stunned and immobilized. I must say for a weird album tittle and composer the songs are so cool!(*o*)~3<p>

(Where art thou Romeo?)2x

I didn't see you right beside me  
>Just can't believe that I did not see<br>But ain't it funny how we grew up so close

(A/N:I blame JubyPhonic for making me addicted to this song! /( ◉ A ◉ )/ Song:Hatsune Miku: Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella)

and yet we never could take the leap  
>Us two together we'd always weather<br>No matter happiness or terror  
>I'd know you better than all the rest then<br>Never to notice that our hearts had become one  
>But begging God not to keep us too far to reach from<br>Towers to climb I wait here for you  
>Changing into people who may never meet again<br>And they just say all the same things trying to protect me  
>"Oh how she runs away, so cute"<br>They never see the real me, the Cinderella

"Amazing…."

And once upon a true love that was long long ago  
>Burning bright as a flame that we would soon let blow<br>Now l'm left all alone, slowly watching you go  
>And broken Juliet, she cried<br>Hey, thinking back, do you ever remember the past?  
>We were young and you promised "that" which never lasts<br>It was you, no one else, it was me, no one else  
>And yet the story is at it's end and curtains fall<br>Ridden me of all the past that I knew never lasted  
>But I am begging you don't let it end<p>

(You are my one Romeo2x)

"Really?"

"Hmn!For a weird album, I must say this is impressive!"I beamed from excitement^_^)~3

"it's must be a really good song."

"I agr-"d(O_O)b!

Wait!What the!

When I looked at my side a chestnut haired guy wearing a hoodie and glasses leaned on the rack and grinned.

"Hi"

O_O

I just stood there like…..

"Who…are you?"

He just smiled and took the album on my hand

"The composer of this album…you can just call me ROMEO"

-  
><strong>I hope it didn't turned out weird.^^)'a it's my first time so please understand. <strong>  
><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope for your support!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! v^o^)v*yey!***

**I'm really so sorry for the late 's our pre-lim and I have to sacrifice my cellphone,laptop,and the !Thank God!It's over- -)lll. I hope you'll like the second chapter and you'll enjoy reading as much as I wrote **

**Disclaimer:I'm not the creator of Cardcaptor Sakura**  
><strong>Warning: Too much wrong grammar,wrong spelling and everything.<strong>

**Thank you for reading**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Chomp!<p>

Sakura POV

"What's with that guy!JUST WHAT IS HE?!GEEZZ!GRRR!"

~Replay~

"Since you gave the song such a compliment, I'll give it to you as a present" he turned at the albums on the rack and inspect them.

._.)…."Get real!"giving him a mocking cheerful smile.

I _had a feeling he's a pain in a butt, gonna run away..FAST!  
><em>  
>" Hey that was mean miss"<p>

"ahhh..haha..sorry"

He looked at me and chuckled "I'm just joking. Besides, it's rare to see new faces in this music store."

"Are you an employee here?"I questioned

"Nope. Just a regular costumer. Also I found that first but seeing you making that face while listening to it, is the probably worth watching than listening to that album" he smirked. "it's not like every day you see a cute girl beamed with excitement because of a song"

My face redden, what?! who is he anyway? A while ago he was calling himself "ROMEO' the composer of the album I'm listening, and now he's calling me cute?

"Yeah...right" _gotta get away FAST!_ "Listen, I'm just listening to it, but since you found it first. Take it."

I gave him the album with the CD inside it. He looked at me with a blank face afterwards he's covering his mouth with the back of his hand laughing.

"What funny? "I sweat dropped.

"Nothing. Anyway see you around"

What was that all about? Anyway isn't he taking the album? "Hey! wait!"I tried catching up to him but he suddenly stopped and I bumped on his back.

"OW!" I massaged my nose

He turned around and looked at me. "what?"

I looked up.I began examining his looks, not bad I must say. If you look closely he's rather handsome. His hair looks so soft that it's already enough to tempt you to reach out and touch it, also.. Beautiful Auburn eyes…his eyes are enchanting! Tall, and…a fit body.

"If you keep looking like that at me, I'll melt."

"Waa!-"

I pushed him away as far as I could. I can feel my face is heating up! God what should I do?!

"The-The album! Take it!"I looked away as I pushed the album to him. _Take it already!  
><em>  
>The chestnut haired guy chuckled." I don't want to. Besides I already told you right? Your cute so it's yours now."<p>

"Oh please! I've heard that word 'Cute' a lot of times already. And it's not even related to the album. The word 'Cute' is just a compliment! Time will change you'll forget me like how I'll forget you" I turned on the racks and begin searching some albums to be distracted.

What's this guy's issue?! And why am I making a big deal about a stupid album. It's not like I'm a major fan of this 'Romeo' composer. I just knew about him today.

"Forget huh?..."he grinned "I wondered about that…"

"Huh?Wha-"

I felt a pull from my arm and a hand under my chin. Closer I could feel his warm breath within a millisecond. Is he gonna kiss me?!No way!Nooo!

( -)*)Chomp!~3

Did he just bit me?

"There!" He let go of me and stated walking away "good luck forgetting about me, tomato girl!" waving a hand as he exists the music store.

My eyes were still focused him until he was completely out of sight. For a moment, my mind went blank. My brain couldn't process how that happened. Did he just bit my nose? I could still feel his teeth biting my nose, and the warm breath. On the top of that…. He called me a tomato girl…

tomato girl  
>Tomato Girl<br>TOMATO GIRL

DAMMITTT!WAS I REALLY THAT RED?!Call the Police! A pervert has been set loose!He moreover, WHO THE HELL IS HE?! God! I swear if I ever found him, I'll kill him. =_=)#

"Sakura!~have you found your pick? huh?"Rika tilted her head "Why is your face red?"

"Eh?!Ah-"

"WOW!MIRISHIRA!Sakura you're so lucky!"Rika's eyes sparkled.

"Pa-pardon" I sweat dropped

"Sakura, didn't you know? This album is a legend!Billions of copies were sold within 2 weeks! It's also the most popular song in the country! Sakura! Trade with mine!"

Popular? How come I never heard of it?=o=)?

"huh?!"I grabbed the album "I-"

_CRAP! _My face redden even more.

"Sakura?could it be that you became a fan right after you listened to it?!"Her face beamed.

I nodded. It's Rika whom I'm talking to right here. And she won't stop until I give her an answer she's expecting to hear. "It's a good song" giving of an elegant smile. "don't worry I'll let you borrow it when time comes."

"YAAY!"

After that Rika and I paid both albums that we chose. And head straight home without encountering that perverted weirdo. Moreover, if ever I'll see his face again, I'll definitely let him eat the stupid album. But it'll be destroyed.. well whatever. Let's not hope that I'll see his face again. Besides, I'll forget that guy..eventually!

~Replay end~

"BUT WHY COULDN'T I FORGET?!"

It's already 10:40 pm I'm on my bed along with my scattered textbooks and geometry notebook. Eriol's probably in his home sleeping. Doubt his tired as a log, poor guy. I tried forgetting that bastard's sudden bite attack. But no matter how I want to forget it, I can't!OH GOD!Help! What should I do?All of this stuff I'm thinking right now,makes me conclude something.I got up and look at myself from the mirror.I'm not cheating am I?!Right?! I mean it's his move not mine, I'm the victim….but I let him do it… back then I froze, who else wouldn't?!

"I can't forget…."I buried my face under my pillow "Eriol…what should I do?"

I tried not to think about it but, it keeps on bothering me! And it's because of that Perverted Weirdo!

"Hey Sakura quiet! Someon-"

*Thud!*_DOUBLE CRAP!  
><em>  
>I was so busy thinking of different ways how to forget that weirdo when the door opened as I throw of my pillow.<p>

"Touya! you're back!"

Touya looked at me with an annoyed face. Usually he doesn't come home here when he has work. Dad and him are usually absent in this house and somehow I've gotten used to it. I wonder why he's here?

His eyebrow is rising and his eyes are ready to launch a two set of lasers. Yes, he's a monster.=_=

"You do know what time it is, RIGHT?" Touya raised his voice

"Sorry, I'll sleep! I'll sleep!"_

"..right"

"So how was the meeting? How's Dad?"

"It was fine."He sat beside the bed "About, Dad? He's buried with a lot of paper works. I just decided to come back here, in case you get lonely" He smirked

"Right… thanks for the concern but I don't feel lonely! I've got Eri-"  
>"You mean that Four-eyed-brat? yeah right !anyway sleep!"<p>

Touya stood up, closed the door and left. Leaving me in my room, thinking how to get rid a stupid memory which is a minor problem that turned into a major problem.

This is becoming a major headache.

*sighs*

Come to think about it, I didn't finished listening to the whole song. Should I listen to it now? I picked up the album and played it on my laptop. I just decreased the volume so that Touya won't barge in and break the music played through my earphones. I've got to admit,it's such a great song. It has a lot of feelings dwelling inside it.

_"How good for you, I always knew the two of you would be looking oh so cute as you do"_  
><em>I never meant a word and you know it too,<em>  
><em>But I'll still just smile and nod<em>  
><em>The two together you saved from weather<em>  
><em>She holds the dog you went to get her<em>  
><em>I know that feeling, know it well<em>  
><em>Never did I notice that then I just can't be her<em>  
><em>And underneath all the smiles, lives a very vile<em>  
><em>Girl changing fate like poison daggers<em>  
><em>Cutting deep and taking me from pages left to write<em>  
><em>But can't complain knowing I am always keeping quietly<em>  
><em>I continue hating her to death<em>  
><em>Oh god have I become the monster in this fairy tale?<em>

_And never knowing anything but the fear and pain_  
><em>Thinking over you again like I had knifed my brain<em>  
><em>Turn it all back around, so I'd never had found<em>  
><em>That cursed love was in my heart<em>  
><em>We made a vow never caring what others would think<em>  
><em>So we hid and we loved but gone when I had blinked<em>  
><em>I don't want you to leave so I just won't believe<em>  
><em>That I'm the tragedy Juliet who dies of love<em>  
><em>Ridden me of all the things, so I can finally drink<em>  
><em>And just forget how I loved you so deep<em>

But come to think of it, how long is he looking at me.I haven't noticed him until he called me he a stalker?!God that's just terrifying and weird.I haven't met him and he acts like he completely know me. Who the hell is he?

_Looking back into your eyes_  
><em>I see that you are blinded by a whole new love<em>  
><em>It's her love<em>  
><em>"You're the only friend I've had"<em>  
><em>"And I've been just so glad"<em>  
><em>Please stop or this get's bad<em>  
><em>He's smiling!<em>  
><em>Don't you know that's what I never wanted you to say?<em>

_And once upon a true love that was long long ago_  
><em>Burning bright as a flame that we would soon let blow<em>  
><em>Now l'm left all alone, slowly watching you go<em>  
><em>and broken Juliet, she cried<em>  
><em>Hey, thinking back, do you ever remember the past?<em>  
><em>We were young and you promised "that" which never lasts<em>  
><em>It was you, no one else, it was me, no one else<em>  
><em>So please I beg don't let it end<em>

_We made a vow never caring what others would think_  
><em>So we hid and we loved but gone when I had blinked<em>  
><em>I don't want you to leave so I just won't believe<em>  
><em>But I'm the tragedy Juliet who dies of love<em>  
><em>Ridden me of all the things so I now finally drink<em>  
><em>This is the end of us now Romeo<em>

_(Fair thee well my Romeo)3x_

3rd person's POV

And before Sakura knew it,she feel of that blurry past over and over again,Somehow,the song kinda reminds her of that little boy that she could claim her 'Romeo'. But no matter how she wants to remember,it's useless.

"Natsuki...kun.."Unconsciously saying a boy's name while shedding little drops of tears from her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading*bows* Please feel free to give a would be a lot of I hope you'll be curious on who is 'Natsuki'. Well he'll be <strong>**revealed soon.**

**Once again,Thank you very much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi minna!Yey!v^o^)v**

**I'm sorry for the grammar and stuff. I'm not really good at writing an author's note but I do hope you'll appreciate my fanfic. Sorry if some of you might think like 'Heck?!The story is like completely off from the summary!','Where the hell is the boyfriend?', or ' Too slow, get a progress already.' like those. Sorry bout that. ^^)"a I'm not really the person to rush everything. So getting to the main plot might be slow. But I'll work hard to write a little bit rushy next time so that we could ride the train of the main story. Also about the 'Who's Natsuki?', you'll found out who he is. He's an important character of for now, just relax and hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter. Sorry if nit really 'meaty' this time. It's hard to write with low inspiration.**

**MeaXD: why thank you, you just gave me a boost to make it even more better. I'm happy for your review.**

** StarElsie: you'll found out who he is in the near future;)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the fluffy anime called "Card Captor Sakura"**  
><strong>WARNING!Too many misspelled words not to mention tons of wrong grammars<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

It was another school day morning. The students came to school with excitement due to the fact that The Spring Banquet is within two weeks. Since the student council was busy with the preparation, I sure hope though that Eriol would notice me. It's been ages since the last conversion we had. But its not like we're not texting or calling each other, communicating face to face is much better in a relationship. Besides, I missed the guy already!

Going through my daily routine as always, class seems to be boring. My classmates, well they pretty much avoid me for being too different. To them my atmosphere seemed to be a little more high-class. They pretty much observe me on everything I'm doing. But really?I head to the library thinking that somehow the pressure will stop bothering me. I was thinking of lending the CD I bought with Rika the other day. She's absent today, not like I miss her but she always hangs around whenever she don't have any ballet practice. The girl dreamed to be a Prima ballerina when she grow up. Guess you have to work hard to get your dreams come true. I grab a book from the bookcase and started to read it while leaning on the wall. The chairs are fully packed because of the seniors working their butts off to pass an exam. Also I don't really like noisy people hanging around me_(well except for Rika though) _I sighed deeply and put the book back to its place. It's no use I'm totally bored. Break time is almost over so it's time for me to move and return to the classroom. Walking on the corridor, I could feel the tension between the girls and the guys. I guess it's because you have to ask someone to go to the banquet with you? For girls of this school, celebrating it with the guy you love is the most romantic thing that could possibly happen. Blushing girls here, fidgeting boys over there, and lovey-dovey request everywhere. Somehow, it's irritating to think that I'm the only one pissed off because my boyfriend was stolen from me by the **_stupid event_**** itself.** But then again, if your boyfriend is the Student council president of a prestigious school, you're bounded to feel this way.

_This Sucks_

I sighed. Again. Getting all worked up because of nothing seems to be exhausting than I thought. I held my chin and looked down, maybe just maybe, I could visit him in surprise. I bet he misses me a lot by now. My lips formed into a smile and cheerfully walked along the corridor. If he's busy, well I could always give him a surprise visit. After all, I have to give him my cheer and good luck for the success of the banquet. But where should I start? I froze. If he's busy, then he must be roaming around the campus. But it won't hurt to try the student council room first right?I walked, climbed the stairs, and pass by some unusable rooms. This is the 3rd floor. Mostly some rooms are still usable others, but not. Some of the clubs are still hanging around with some of the rooms for club activities. But highly doubt that it's still safe. I was about to turn right where the student council room is when I heard a piano playing from one of the rooms.

_Strange._ There's no club activities being held today. Who's playing?

Well, it won't hurt to take a little peak from one of these rooms right?Every human has their own curious sides. I glanced at my back, hopefully, no one would see me open the doors and peek like an idiot. I followed the sound which led me to the an old abandoned music room. Of course.. The music room. How can I forget that the school has an abandoned music room?

Ok,Just a little peek. Just a liiiiiiitttllee peek.

I opened the door slowly. It creek a little but because of the piano sounds, it wasn't that laud. Now, who's playing?

I glanced at the piano. And regretted it.

Why?

Remember the weird guy at the music store the other day?I can't believe I'm saying this but... he has a TWIN!His face is like a Xerox copy of him!Brown hair, fit features, and his eyes!Except he's not wearing glasses like the one I've met, but. To think he has twin, it's pretty shocking!

The music stopped. I flinched. Our eyes met.

God.I should have let my curiosity get me.


End file.
